In most enamel coatings and adhesives, cross-linking is effected in one of two ways: either a reaction of cross-linking agents such as melamine-formaldehyde takes place with either the carboxyl or hydroxyl functionality of a polymer, or a free radical reaction occurs which produces a three-dimensional polymer network. The free radical reactions require use of a radical initiator in order to proceed. Furthermore, reactions such as these often involve the liberation of volatile organic by-products which necessitates expensive and cumbersome containment of these procuts. It would thus be desirable to obtain polymer coatings and adhesives of superior quality, yet which do not require cross-linking agents or radical initiators, and which do not liberate volatile organic by-products